


Just Like He Already Owned It

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, LMAO, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slapping of the booty, Smut, i was feeling very ... idk, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is a tease and Harry is horny. So Louis ride him in front of the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like He Already Owned It

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept yet. This was written on my phone; I am so sorry for the terrible smut.
> 
> Also, this is bottom!louis. I know, I know. I'm sorry. I love bottom!harry more than life but idk. Tease!Louis is probs a fave. 
> 
> It is currently 9:10 am, so good morning. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if you liked it! Lol, I love y'all!
> 
> Don't forget to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> Happy reading!

"We're going to be late," Harry growls lowly in Louis' ear from above him. The shorter boy was currently facing away from him, although pressed against his chest. 

"Yeah?" Louis grins, leaning back to blindly hook an arm over Harry's shoulder. "When has that ever stopped us?"

Harry grips Louis' hips and thrusts forward, rubbing his erection against Louis' bum in an attempt to feel something, feel _anything_. "C'mon, Lou.."

"Mm, where babe?" He says cheekily, rotating his hips in a circle, but stops abruptly when Harry moves with him. "Where do you want me to come?"

"Hush it," Harry pants out, nosing along the backside of Louis' neck, before finally reaching his earlobe and gently biting down. "Just.. Do _something_ , yeah? Please?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Louis shivers against his chest, kept firmly in place by Harry's large hands on his hips. 

They're standing in front of Harry's full length mirror, supposedly getting ready for Gemma's housewarming party she was throwing but Harry had been teasing Louis all day with sexual innuendos all day. 

So this was Louis' revenge. 

Harry nods against the back of his head, breath coming out into little pants on the side of Louis' sun-kissed tanned neck. "I want you to fuck me." He breathes out. "Or let me fuck you, Jesus, I don't care - Just - I -" 

Louis grinds his hips back, causing a sharp breath from Harry's lips. He moves his hips in circles, throwing his head back and resting it against his arm which was still thrown over Harry's shoulder. 

Harry groans at the movement, biting down on Louis' neck as he moves agonizingly slow. "Yeah baby, you'd like that? Want me to ride you? Just like this baby?" Louis moans teasingly, screwing his eyes shut when Harry looks down at him and at his face. His mouth falls open in a tiny 'o', smiling when the curly-haired lad nearly comes at the sight. "Mm, I can't wait to have your cock in me, baby. Such a pretty cock -"

Harry grunts when Louis spends up his hips, his bum grinding against the outline of Harry's cock although these bloody jeans are making it difficult for Harry to actually really _feel_ it. It did feel nice though. Louis' still moaning. "Fuck, Lou. C'mon, just a quick little shag. No one will notice -"

Louis stops grinding against him, smirking as he lifts his head and blinks at his reflection in his mirror. "We'll finish this later?"

"Louis!" Harry acts scandalized when Louis pulls on a button up, mouth falling open in disbelief. "You can't just - I - How am I supposed to act like everything's okay when my cock is about to explode?"

"Such crude language," Louis grins, bending over teasingly in front of Harry, hopefully he's getting a long look because he straightens again after picking up his bag. 

He throws it on top of Harry's childhood bed and pulls out his favorite pair of black vans. He giggles when Harry waddles across the room with a determined look on his face. "Thinking about naked gran?"

"Shut it."

\-----*-----

After hiding his boner for five minutes with anything he could find, awkwardly having conversations with neighbors and family members, Harry nearly takes two steps at a time as he runs up the stairs.

His room was a small one, on the very far left corner, so hopefully no one would hear him. He'd seen Louis hoping around to each guest and winning their hearts with his charming smile and his _godforsaken_ body. 

Harry was a bit shameful as he darted up the stairs to have a quick wank, but as he pulled down his jeans and finally managed to wrap a hand around his cock, leaning against the doorframe to his bathroom and looking at himself through the mirror, the door to his bedroom bustled open. 

At first, he scrambled to find his jeans, but once he saw Louis, he straightened, watching him lock the door behind him. "Forgot to lock it."

"Obviously," Louis smirks, walking over and staring down at his cock hungrily. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"N - No."

"I should've known." Louis rolls his eyes teasingly as he sits in front of Harry on the floor. Harry kept his hands down at his sides as Louis took on his length, staring at it with wide eyes. "Such a pretty cock, you know that?"

"So you've said," Harry says sarcastically and gasps when Louis reaches up to grip his hips. "Oh, fuck, Lou -"

"Here's what we're gonna do," Louis says lowly, fluttering his eyelashes up to look at Harry. His eyes were fierce, demanding and it only made him harder. "You're not going to touch yourself. Or me. Got it?"

"Sure. Fine, whatever you want. But what are we -"

"Where's the lube?"

"O - Over there -" Harry was practically buzzing with excited energy as he pulls of his shirt. Louis walks over to where Harry pointed, digging through his bag and finally finding the small tube. 

He walks back over to Harry and smirks when the younger boy looks at him hungrily, teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he stares at Louis, naked. 

The music from downstairs has somewhat vanished into just background noise as Louis pulls off his clothes, slowly. 

He shakes his hips in a slow, lazy dance as he pulls off his shirt shamelessly, holding back a giggle when Harry breathes out loud sharply. 

When they're both fully naked, Harry reaches out to grab Louis' waist but Louis takes a step back with a sly grin on his face. "No touching remember? Not yourself and not me.."

"Louis -"

Louis sits down in front of him, looking up at him through his thick long eyelashes. "Just watch."

He rocks back on his heels, before finally falling on his bum and spreading his legs wide open. He uncaps the tube and pours lube all over his fingers, all the while staring up at Harry. 

Harry looks confused for a moment before Louis sticks a digit in, immediately hissing at the contact. He moves slowly, expiermenting first; He hasn't bottomed in almost two months, but... Details. 

He manages to scissor himself open, head thrown back as he begins to thrust down onto his fingers, staring at Harry as he does so. 

The curly-haired boy has his teeth scrapping his bottom lip, hands clutched into fists as he tries not to touch anything. Louis inserts a third digit, already used to familiar sharp pain shooting up his back. 

"I want that to be your cock so bad, baby." Louis groans as he blinks up at the green-eyed boy, whose staring at him in awe, mouth agape and eyes sparkling. "Want you so bad, fuck," He moans again, fucking his fingers on the floor in front of him. 

Harry slowly slides down the wall, sitting with his legs stuck out in front of him. He's about to reach out and touch Louis, _anything_ really, but Louis finally pulls out and slaps his hands away. "No touching, remember?"

"Fuck, Louis, you're so bloody fit -"

"Spread your legs."

"W - What?"

"Do it." Louis waves his hands in his face, and Harry happily obliges, spreading his pale thighs apart and Louis nearly drowns in them. 

He lays down flat on his stomach, and rubs up and down Harry's thighs. Harry follows his movement. 

Louis smirks and leans forward to press his lips against the inside of Harry's thigh, opening his mouth and sucking a large mark. He bites down before pulling away and licking, smiling happily to himself when he sees a large bruise already forming. 

Harry moves his hips up in an attempt to get Louis down there again, but the brunette boy simply leans forward to press a feather-like kiss to the base of his cock, tentatively licking a thin strike against it. "Louis, fuck." Harry moans, thrusting his hips up again. 

Louis pulls away then, blindly searching for the lube as he crawls onto Harry's lap from the floor, leaning down to kiss him. His tongue slides through his lips and swipes Harry's bottom lip slowly, his free hands fingers carding through his soft curls. 

When he finds the tube, he squeezes a generous amount on the palm of his hand and then grabbing Harry's cock, rubbing it all over and rubbing a finger across the slit. Harry throws his head back, a loud but low groan leaving his lips. 

Louis bites down on Harry's lip, a moan dying in his throat as he crawls back on his lap and slowly lines his cock up against his hole. He slowly pulls down, to where he's officially sitting on Harry's cock. 

They're both heavily breathing, when Louis pulls away to look at him. He looks so beautiful like this, his cheeks flushed and tiny beads of sweat dripping off his forehead. He's snapped out of his trance when he sees _green_ staring back at him. "Can I touch now, Louis?"

"Yes baby," Louis moans quietly as he raises a hand to tug back on his curls, exposing his pale neck. Louis bites down as Harry grips his hips, causing him to raise his hips slowly and _slowly_ bring them back down. "Just like that baby."

"Faster, please, Lou." Harry stutters out, gripping his hips tighter. Louis is sure there will be bruises later. 

He rotates his hips in a circular motion, practically preening when Harry's harsh breath is cut off by a louder moan, head throwing back and hitting the door with a loud _thump_.

Harry watches Louis ride him in the mirror, watches as his bum bounces with every movement. His mouth is hanging open when he leans forward and rests his chin on his shoulder, staring hungrily at the dip in Louis' back and his large bum bouncing on his hips. 

He moves his large hands around Louis' waist and spreads Louis' arsecheeks apart, watching amazed when he sees his cock reappear and disappear. "Fuck."

Louis scratches down his back when Harry repeatedly hits his prostate, and moans into his ear, his thighs starting to ache. "You like that, baby? Like when you see my arse like this? Fuck, Haz, you're so pretty."

Harry groans again, when Louis quickens his pace, leaning forward to place his palms on the floor behind Harry and place his feet on either side of Harry's body, which causes him to lean back a little. 

Everytime Louis grinds down, a tiny 'uh' falls from his lips and Harry grunts when he slaps his arse, lightly at first, but then Louis throws his head back and he grabs a fistful of it before slapping it again, but this time harder. "Fuck. Yes, fuck. Like that baby, yes. Mm, you're so fucking good to me baby, so fucking sexy -"

"I'm gonna come, Lou." Harry huffs out, gripping his hips again and stuttering forward, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

Louis feels warmth shoot up his backside and he rides Harry throughout his orgasm, softer and quieter moans leaving his lips as Harry breathes heavily into his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Louis pulls away and off him, rolling on the floor next to him. Harry pants a little as he says, "You didn't come.."

"Because I haven't been going bat shit crazy like you have all day. Bloody teenager you are - What. What are you doing?"

"Spread your legs."

Louis rolls his eyes, chuckling when Harry grins back down at him. 

Harry's quick to lean forward on his elbows and knees, breathing against Louis' naval before licking a thick stripe. He licks all the way until he reaches the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue around and only getting a mouthful of the tip. 

Louis groans at the loss of contact, but it's cut off by a louder one when Harry licks a stripe against his hole. 

He licks Louis clean, sucking against his hole and eating him out. He pulls away to spit in hand, too lazy to find the lube and lazily jerks Louis off. 

He continues to swirl his tongue around Louis' perked hole, fucking him with his tongue. The tanned boy squirms underneath him, fingertips digging into Harry's shoulder and loud moans escaping his lips. "Fuck, baby. Fuck, I love your tongue so much."

Harry smiles softly and rubs the slit of Louis' cock, it being sticky with Harry's spit. He wraps his whole mouth against Louis' hole, and that's all it takes before the older boy is slamming his thighs together and trapping Harry's head as he comes all over his stomach. 

"Fuck!" He screams but is barely heard because Harry's ears are covered by his thighs. "Oh my god," 

Harry holds still for a moment, slowly letting go of his cock and watching Louis with a fond expression on his face. 

Louis was gorgeous when he came, eyes getting crinkly and mouth falling open wide, his cheeks hollowed for a moment before they stretch over his cheekbones. He kept his eyes screwed tight and slowly lowers his legs, breath coming out into short spurts. 

Harry lays next to him and traces patterns on his stomach, smiling when Louis finally controls his breathing. "Best orgasm ever."

Harry snorts. "You said that last time. And the last time. And _the last time_ -"

"Because they're all so great, it's overwhelming."

The curly-haired boy giggles, closing the space between them with his lips. Louis kisses back eagerly. "Hopefully no one heard us."

"Yeah," Louis realizes suddenly, cheeks heating up in embarassment. "Oh god."

Harry giggles again. "You're loud."

"Not as loud as you, you big ol' oaf."

" _Your_ big ol' oaf."

"You got that right," Louis smirks as he wraps an arm around his shoulders from where they lay on the floor. He wonders why they didn't just get on the bed. 

Oh well, sex on the floor was much more interesting. With the carpet burn on Harry's left buttcheek after all. 

(Later, when they finally manage to make themselves look presentable, they get bombarded with questions on where they went and Niall asks loudly if Harry was dying upstairs. Louis shoves him into the leftover cake and Harry simply blushes.)


End file.
